A Fairly Odd Summer/References
*First appearances of the live-action (or CGI) versions of Foop, Mr. Ed Leadly, Fairy World and The Big Wand, Anti-Fairy World and Anti-Cosmo's Castle, the Anti-Fairy Council and Hawaii. *Foop is in this movie in CGI. This is the first time that other characters than Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appears in computer animation in one of the films. He also makes his first appearance in live-action, played by Scott Baio.Official Press Release **This is the first time an Anti-Fairy has been in CGI on TV. *This movie suggests the Anti-Fairy Council is located inside Anti-Cosmo's Castle, what might imply that even though there's a council, Anti-Cosmo is really the leader of the Anti-Fairies. *The scene when Marty and Mitzie said to their parents that they love Vicky and they want she will babysit them all the time are very smiliar to what Timmy said to his parents in the first episode: The Fairly OddParents!. *Second time that Timmy and his parents travel to Hawaii, first time during "Beach Blanket Bozos". * Foop works with Crocker again, first time was in "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack". * This movie is the first time Tootie and Vicky have interacted since "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror".based in a promotional pic *Timmy becomes a fairy, while Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are given to Marty and Mitzie. ** Timmy as a fairy resembles his cartoon counterpart, but seen in CGI form, and without the buck teeth. When he turns into a fairy, Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, his voice actress from the original series. * The songs "Vacation" by and "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by are featured in this movie. *In the beginning of the movie, Crocker's Hawaiian helpers can be heard singing the "ooga chaka" introduction of the song " " by . *Foop (Scott Baio) mentions , which is a character from a sitcom called "Happy Days", in which Baio also worked on. *Butch Hartman makes a cameo as one of the crazy guys at the airport. Also, his signature can be seen on the check Mr. Turner's boss gave him. *The movies has a few callbacks to the previous movies: **Timmy says "best parents ever" (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). **The maid in Timmy's parents' hotel room is listening to "Wishful Thinking", from "A Fairly Odd Christmas". **Tootie asks Mr. Crocker if it's him, and he makes up a fake name (as in "A Fairly Odd Movie"). **Timmy makes Vicky falls with her face in a slice of pizza, and then she runs after him trying to throw a slice of pizza at him too (as in "A Fairly Odd Movie"). **Crocker asks for a high five and is not attended (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). **Timmy falls from a height and is though to be dead, until he's revealed to be alive at the moment everyone turns their back (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). Cosmo even says "again!" when this happens. **The Anti-Fairy Council has three members which is a callback to the Fairy Council having three members in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. **The movie ends with Poof speaking directly to the camera (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas.") *This is the second time Timmy's seen as a fairy, the first is in "A Mile in My Shoes." *When Mr. Crocker talks about the fact that he knows what Anti-Fairies are, this might be a reference to the game, "Clash with the Anti-World." *The Anti-Fairy Council members look more like Anti-Fairies in this episode than in "Scary GodCouple." It is possible that the council that appears is in this episode is a different one than in "Scary GodCouple." *In a video interview promoting the movie's release, Daniella Monet stated that the film is "its own entity" and really "has nothing to do with the other movies."Daniella Monet talks "A Fairly Odd Summer" * From August 7 to September 2, 2014, this movie was available for free on Google PlayFanlala *With the realese of Season 10, Butch Hartman say that the live action movies are setting in alternative timeline. *According to this movie, the true source of all magic in Fairy World is a large, glowing stone known as the, "Abracadabrium." This may be a retcon to the fact that The Big Wand, the main source of magic in Fairy World, is powered by Mr. Crocker's fanatic belief in fairies - and the beliefs of the other "nut jobs" of the world - as seen in "Crocker Shocker." *Foop and Crocker act as if they had first met in this movie, even though they had actually already met previously in the episodes, "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack," "Scary GodCouple," and "School of Crock." *By the end of "A Fairly Odd Christmas," It would have seemed that Timmy and Mr. Crocker had resolved their differences and had become friends, but in this movie, he once again desires to destroy Timmy and his fairies. *At the end of the movie when Timmy becomes a fairy, he remarks that he always wondered what it felt like to be a fairy. However, he should already known, as he switched places with Cosmo and Wanda in "A Mile in My Shoes." *Marty and Mitzie should have theoretically lost Cosmo and Wanda as their fairies since they had revealed their existence right in front of Vicky. However, it's possible that Vicky simply ignored their statement which is what allowed them to keep them; This is actually similar to how she ignored Timmy's truth-powered declaration in the episode, "A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!." *Timmy's transformation into a fairy at the end of the movie contradicts his human adulthood in the good future from Channel Chasers. ** Although, considering that Daniella Monet stated the film as "its own entity" and really "has nothing to do with the other movies", it's likely that this ending is considered non-canon. References Category:References Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Trivia Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 trivia pages